The Dark Threat
by BazMoon
Summary: InuYasha and the gang are nearing the end of their journey, but Sesshoumaru appears and InuYasha must decide what he truly cares about. Inu/Kagome Rated PG-13 for action and mild language
1. Chapter 1: A Shadow and a Threat

Allright! This is my first post on fanfiction.net. I hope you like it, and please review. BE HONEST! I can take it, really!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Sesshoumaru gripped his sword tightly, bringing the blade up to his face and swinging it slowly back and forth. He stopped and held it before him, staring silently at the shining blade. He grimaced and threw the sword down at his feet.  
  
"Worthless." he murmured, looking away. He looked towards where Rin was quietly playing. She looked up and smiled.  
  
Perhaps not completely worthless. he thought to himself.  
  
He knelt down and picked up the Tenseiga. When his father had passed away, he had left Sesshoumaru the healing sword, the Tenseiga, its powers being only to heal or give life, never to kill. While that.. that half-breed brother of his, InuYasha, received the Tetsusaiga, the sword with the power to slay one hundred demons with one swipe.  
  
"My.my lord?" whispered Jaken, slowly walking up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I want his sword." Sesshoumaru said simply, looking ahead into the night.  
  
Jaken looked around nervously. "Master, maybe.perhaps you could.forget about the sword?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed towards Jaken with a cold stare.  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten where you stand," he said coldly, raising his hand to strike down.  
  
"No!" squealed Jaken, dropping to his knees and wringing his hands. "My lord, no of course not! How.how stupid of me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped his hand and brought is down to his side.  
  
"I would sooner forget you than the Tetsusaiga," he said, turning and walking towards Rin, gently kneeling down besides her.  
  
Jaken got to his feet and glared at the girl.  
  
"Cursed girl," he mumbled. "Now I must get on his good side." He hobbled up to Sesshoumaru and bowed deeply. "Any way, my lord, I can serve you in getting what you want I shall do with full honor and pride!"  
  
"Change your argument so soon, have you?" he said, then quickly, before Jaken could protest, said, "There is nothing we can do now but wait."  
  
"F-For what, my lord?" whispered Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but simply stood and looked towards his servant.  
  
"Gather the supplies and bring Rin. We leave now."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Jaken, hurriedly gathering their goods as Sesshoumaru walked away. "Wait! Master! Please! Where?" he cried, grabbing Rin while trying to catch up and spilling food everywhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his cold eyes towards Rin and Jaken.  
  
"To take what is rightfully mine."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Miroku stood still, staring into the forest. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, listening to the wind and feeling the air around him. A new emotion suddenly overcame him, causing him to gasp and stagger. Breathing heavily, he turned toward his companions. "Something is not right."  
  
"Feh," snorted InuYasha, brushing it aside. "No one here buys into your evil-presence crap, Miroku. Give it up."  
  
Miroku's eyes shifted to the forest again. This feeling.it was so familiar, yet also so different. It was as if the forest was warning him.calling to him.  
  
He slowly turned away and made his way back to the camp. He sat down near the fire and concentrated deeply.  
  
Kagome watched him carefully, a shiver going down he spine. Miroku's prophecy had made her not a little nervous and she began to feel a fear she had never felt before.  
  
InuYasha, sensing the great discomfort among the group, chimed in. "Oh come on. Every village we come to Miroku feels something isn't right. How gullible are you guys?"  
  
"Well that's reassuring," said Sango sarcastically. "You sure know how to lighten the mood."  
  
InuYasha huffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not wrong," said Miroku slowly, meeting the eyes of each of his companions. "I advise you all to be watchful. 


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy Fullfilled

Night came.  
  
Kagome was restless from Miroku's warning and her own uneasiness. She sat up and looked around. Miroku and Sango were sleeping soundly. She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha called from his perch atop his tree.  
  
"It's all right," she said, looking up into the black canopy. "I just couldn't sleep."  
  
InuYasha jumped down from his tree and stepped towards Kagome. "It's what that monk said, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet. "I know I shouldn't worry."  
  
"You wanna.ah.walk or something?"  
  
Kagome gave a small smile. "All right."  
  
They made their way down the edge of the forest, staying close together and walking quietly until InuYasha broke the silence.  
  
"What are we going to do.when this is all over I mean?"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"We almost have the whole shard, Kagome."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "I haven't really thought about it.what do you want to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore," InuYasha said slowly.  
  
"I guess," Kagome said quietly, stepping closer towards him. "I just want to be happy now."  
  
InuYasha nodded. An awkward pause filled the silence, and suddenly he sniffed and pulled away from her.  
  
"We should go back."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I just want to go a little farther. Not too much," she added when she saw InuYasha's less-than enthusiastic face. He grudgingly agreed.  
  
They walked close together as they made their way further down the forest's edge. Keeping to the shadows, they walked silently, until suddenly InuYasha stood alert.  
  
"Someone's here," he whispered, sniffing the air. He drew Tetsusaiga and leapt back.  
  
"What is it?" cried Kagome, staying behind him.  
  
InuYasha's eyes stared coldly into the night.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he cried, looking around him for movement. "Show yourself! You can't hide!"  
  
"I would never resent to hiding," Sesshoumaru said as he emerged from the wood, his gaze directed at InuYasha. "Least of all from you."  
  
InuYasha gripped his sword tightly and moved to block Kagome. "Stay behind me. Don't try and fight."  
  
Kagome nodded, moving further back.  
  
"Still protecting that worthless human, are you?" Sesshoumaru said, turning his mouth up in disgust.  
  
"You're all talk," spat InuYasha. "Where's Rin? Gotten rid of her already?"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared. He snarled and lunged forward, taking InuYasha by surprise and knocking the wind of him. Kagome gasped and drew back, reaching for her bow. Sesshoumaru was too quick for her, he grabbed her hand quickly and threw her down to the ground. She lay still. He turned back to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha gasped for air and clutched at his stomach, struggling to stand. Tetsusaiga was still gripped tightly in his hand. "Leave her out of this!" he cried, flinging himself forward with renewed energy. He swung down blindly with the sword, hitting the dirt as Sesshoumaru ducked. Sesshoumaru struck out with his hand, knocking InuYasha across the face.  
  
Kagome stirred and looked up. She sat up, gripping her bow and groping for the arrows. She grabbed one and knocked it in her bow, aiming it at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome!" cried InuYasha, noticing her and sprinting forward. "Stop! Don't fight him!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was already there. He grabbed Kagome by the throat and brought her up to his face, her feet dangling off the ground.  
  
InuYasha skidded to a stop, clenching his fists and growling. "Let her go, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered toward InuYasha.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
InuYasha winced and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came.  
  
Kagome whimpered.  
  
"Give me the sword, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said, bringing his claws up to her neck.  
  
InuYasha glared. "Let her go."  
  
"Give me the sword!" cried Sesshoumaru, raising his claws in the air, prepared to strike.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" cried InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha." whispered Kagome, her eyes pleading with him. "Please."  
  
InuYasha squinted, looking at her terrified face. He looked down at the Tetsusaiga. His father's sword. He slowly released his grip on the hilt.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled cruelly. "Put it down, and I'll release her."  
  
InuYasha stared intently at the sword, suddenly tightening his grip and looking up. "You're bluffing!" he cried, bringing Tetsusaiga up and getting ready to fight.  
  
"You will not give it to me then?" Sesshoumaru said, his smile slowly fading.  
  
InuYasha looked towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru didn't have the guts. He could never do it, he thought to himself. "Never!" he cried, spitting on the ground in front of his brother.  
  
Kagome choked back, tears running down her face. "InuYasha." she sobbed.  
  
"Pity," Sesshoumaru said, trailing his finger down Kagome's face. "Such a waste."  
  
"Get your hands off her!" InuYasha cried.  
  
"Drop the sword!" screamed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Let her go!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his hair back, pulling his hand up and staring at Kagome. His eyes searched her face before he quickly struck down.  
  
"KAGOME!" cried InuYasha as her body fell to the ground. "Kagome!" he ran towards her, catching her and holding her tightly. She didn't move, and his senses told him the truth.  
  
"You bastard.." He snarled, looking at Sesshoumaru. His chest heaved, he couldn't take the emotion building. He couldn't breathe, his sadness consuming him as he held Kagome's lifeless body. He laid her body down gently, his sadness turning to rage as he turned to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome, an unreadable look across his face.  
  
InuYasha watched him, a madness overtaking his mind. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and lunged forward, striking Sesshoumaru. InuYasha swung madly and randomly as he blindly tried to hit his mark. Sesshoumaru put his hands over his face, trying to fend off the blows.  
  
InuYasha screamed and knocked Sesshoumaru on his back, driving the Tetsusaiga down, inches from his throat.  
  
"Wait!" cried Sesshoumaru, terror filling his eyes. "Wait! I can.I can.."  
  
"You can what?" yelled InuYasha, pushing the Tetsusaiga further towards Sesshoumaru's throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled down his body to his waist, where he looked at the Tenseiga. InuYasha followed his gaze and let up on his sword.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Sesshoumaru breathed out, not moving.  
  
"Do it!" cried InuYasha, threatening him with the sword again.  
  
"Give me your sword," Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
InuYasha glared at him, raising the Tetsusaiga to strike him.  
  
"You kill me and you lose all hope of ever seeing her again!" Sesshoumaru said quickly.  
  
InuYasha paused, the Tetsusaiga in the air. He slowly brought it down, staring at the blade before him. Sesshoumaru watched him silently.  
  
"Bring her back first."  
  
"Give me the sword."  
  
"Dammit, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha cried. He sighed angrily and looked towards Kagome, then his sword. "She's worth more than this." he whispered to himself. He flung the sword down at his feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru knelt down and picked it up, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Bring her back." InuYasha growled. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Choice

Sesshoumaru looked towards Kagome's body and didn't move.  
  
"Do it." InuYasha snarled, flickering his claws.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga, still holding the Tetsusaiga in his other hand and walked slowly over to Kagome's body, InuYasha following.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused over her, looking back at InuYasha. He was looking at Kagome, a strange expression on his face. Was it sadness? .Or something else? He turned back to the matter at hand, raising the Tenseiga above his head. He froze and held the sword.  
  
InuYasha watched him anxiously, waiting for him to fulfill his part of the bargain. He clenched his fists.  
  
"Do it, Sesshoumaru!" He cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at her body. He had the Tetsusaiga, why was he wasting his time here, with this pitiful human? His honor, he supposed. This girl obviously meant something to InuYasha. Much like Rin meant everything to him. He owed it to her. He swung his sword down quickly.  
  
A blinding light engulfed the forest. InuYasha drew back, convering his face with his hands before slowly letting them down. He looked around. Sesshoumaru was gone. He cursed quietly and ran to where Kagome lay.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou were running up to him.  
  
InuYasha ignored them, leaning down and lifting Kagome's head up. Her eyes fluttered. He sighed, relief washing over him. Sango and Miroku stopped running, keeping to a distance and watching quietly.  
  
Kagome stirred, opening her eyes and looking up and InuYasha. She gave a small cry and pushed him away, drawing back.  
  
"Kagome?" He said, reaching towards her.  
  
"Keep away from me!" she cried, standing up and stepping away from him. She had begun to cry. She turned and sprinted into the forest.  
  
InuYasha cried out and darted after her. She had not gotten far. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Let me go!" She cried, struggling. He held tight.  
  
"Kagome," he said as calmly as he could. "It's allright! Sesshoumaru is gone! He left. You don't have to be afraid."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, tears still running down her face. Anger filled her eyes and she slapped InuYasha across the face with her free hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she said, puzzled and angry. "You did it!" she screamed. "You...you killed me!"  
  
InuYasha gasped and let go of her hand, stepping back. "What...What the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
Kagome turned away. "You chose the sword. You chose it over me."  
  
InuYasha stood silent. Her words cut into him, leaving him speechless.  
  
"I now know what I mean to you." She said, choking back more tears. She turned and faced him. "You really didn't care about me at all, did you?"  
  
"That's not true!" he said.  
  
"I.I'm going home." She said, turning back. "I'm going home for good. I don't want you to follow me. In fact." she reached into her pocket and pulled out the jewel shards she owned. "Take these," She snapped, throwing them down at his feet. "Now, after I go down the well I can't come back. They're all that matter to you anyway." 


End file.
